Ash's true family
by emperorofmultiverse
Summary: Delia Ketchum is not Ash's real mother. Who is? What is this about an ancient feud between land and sea being ended? What part do the Legendaries play? what part do the villainous teams play? R
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon:**** Ash's true family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak. I'm just messing around with them.**

"" **Normal talking**

**Bold: pokespeak**

**Also, unless stated, the legendaries that appear in the story are in human form.**

Ash Ketchum was walking through the forest on his way to Viridian City, with Pikachu by his side. Pikachu turned to Ash and said, "**Ash, you never did tell me why you could understand pokemon." **Ash slightly laughed, the reason? His parents. Out of nowhere, a flock of Spearow and Fearow appear and attacked them. 'Not again' Ash thought. Unfortunately, They were knocked unconscious. Then, a low, commanding voice rang throughout the forest, "Psychic Blast," a blast of energy followed. The flock fled for their lives. In the clearing stood one figure/pokemon: Mewtwo.

Elsewhere, a women was pacing back and forth, her husband looked on. All in the room were worried. The man wrapped his arms around his wife, saying, "He'll be alright," " I hope so". He gave a much needed hug, though, it didn't calm her nerves about their son.

Mewtwo was surprised about what just happen. He was shocked beyond belief . When he snapped to his senses, he picked Ash up in his arms, and levitated Pikachu with his psychic powers. Mewtwo brushed Ash's cheek with his own, "your safe, my nephew," and he teleported themselves back to the Hall of Origin.

When they reached the Hall, Mewtwo telepathically told Arceus, the goddess of all creation, what happened and walked into the main chamber, where the other legendaries were waiting. Needless to say, it was an uproar. Mewtwo handed to Kyogre, who hugged him as if he were her own son.

Rayquaza turned to Mewtwo, "What happened?" "They were attacked by a flock of Spearow and Fearow." Rayquaza turned to Groudon and Kyogre with Ash in their arms, and got that distant look in his eyes,a s he reveled in his memories.

When Pikachu awoke, she didn't know where she was, surrounded by people she didn't know. Then, she heard the voice of the ancestor pokemon, Mew, in her head, "Hi there, Pikachu," "Lady Mew?" "Yep, by the way, your in the Hall of Origin, and all in the room, accept you and Ash, of course, are the legendaries." Pikachu's eyes widen, 'the Legendaries.' There were a few she could tell out right. Darkrai being first, because he looked like a black-clad sorcerer. She looked over to Ash.

When Ash awoke, he had to squint to see anything, at first. Then, he clearly saw the worried, yellow eyes of his mother. "Mom," he said as he was hugged by his parents. Even to this day. It still amazes him that his father and mother were Groudon and Kyogre. Pikachu had a confused look. Mewtwo knows what Pikachu is puzzled about, and knowing Ash will be interested, "Let me tell a story."

**Next time, the back story is told on how one of the greatest feuds in the pokemon history was ended. See later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**** The Story**

**Disclaimer: See chap. 1**

**Mewtwo is telling the story for the most part. It won't be in "", for the most part. It will say who is telling it when it switches.**

Twelve years ago, Groudon and Kyogre were still warring, and one day, Rayquaza comes up to Arceus and tells her that, after putting up with those to for millennia, his patience is, finally, wearing thin. This was also the day that the legendary council was suppose to meet. Just as Ray (Rayquaza), finished speaking. The other legends started to show up, turn into their human forms, and take their seats. Soon, all were present, except Groudon and Kyogre. Then, Ray heard the sound of those two fighting again, "I was just there, come on, twice in one day. That's it, that's the last straw." The dragon flew through the doors and went into a dive that was angled straight for them. When he roared to stop their fighting, one could hear the anger in it. The two looked to the dragon in fear. " I was just here. I can't believe it, twice in one day. I have put up with this for Millennia, but now, no longer. I am out of patience , but there is another reason for my being here." "Council meeting?" Ray just nodded, picked them up, and flew to the Hall of Origin.

After getting to the hall, and the three turned human, Ray pushed them through the doors. The meeting went well, only interesting thing was when Mew brought up the prophecy which states that a human child will be born to two legendaries who were once mortal enemies. Ray hoped the prophecy talked about Groudon & Kyogre, but didn't get his hopes up too high. Over the next few days, Ray and Arceus were plotting on how to end their fighting. What they decided on was to lock them in a room together, until one of them ends up dead or they admit that they love each other, hopefully, it's the latter of the two, but it needed to be tested. "Dialga and Palkia?" "Too powerful." "Mew and Mewtwo?" "Risky" "Aren't they all?" "True" "Darkrai and Cresselia?" "Perfect." "What about me and Cresselia?" Darkrai asked as walked over. He saw their evil smiles. "Oh no," and he ran. Ray caught him and dragged him to one of the bedrooms to find Arceus there with Cresselia. "Darkrai." "Cresselia." They quickly opened the door, threw them in and locked the door behind them. The next morning, there was an air of suspicion when Darkrai and Cresselia didn't show up to breakfast at first, and a bit curious when they did. Ray and Arceus knew what happened. So, they tried it with the other two couples and got the same result. Though a lot of eyebrows rose at the sight of Dialga and Palkia being a couple. Ray's evil smile grew because their idea had worked so far, 'Tonight, this will end' he thought. So, that night, after dinner, Ray got Groudon to walk with him in the garden, while Arceus pulled Kyogre along with her to, supposedly, talk about something strange going on in the oceans. What neither member of the weather trio realized was that the third and final member, who served as trio master, had schemed with Arceus to end their rivalry. After tonight, everything would change forever.

When the two duos crossed paths, in front of the bedrooms, Groudon & Kyogre managed to stay civil to each other, and Ray had a full-blown evil smile on his face. Ray kicked the door open, threw them in, "RAYQUAZA!" could be heard through out the hall. Ray had to move fast as he locked the door and bolted out of there. Next morning, when Groudon appeared with Kyogre snug into his side, there was a dead silence, jaws hit the floor, Giratina spilled his coffee on himself. Ray was the first one to break the silence, "YES! I'M FREE," he exclaimed.

"Though, I will admit, had it not been for his scheming to get us to end our feud, we probably wouldn't have admitted our feelings," Kyogre said, interrupting the story.

Lugia volunteered to tell, " Months later, Groudon & Kyogre asked Arceus to marry them. When the rest of us found out, we thought it was some kind of whacked out conspiracy, but, we were wrong. The feud of the Ages was over."

Kyogre picked up, " nine months later, you were born." Rayquaza looked trouble by something, "we named you Ash. It was a nice time around here, we were one big family, that is until about a year after you born." Groudon took over for his wife, "We came under attack by the villainous teams Plasma, Galactic, Aqua, Magma, and Rocket. We all fled across the world evading capture. We, of course, hid with Ray on Sky Pillar. Luckily, nobody thought to look for us there. One day, Mewtwo comes to us with information on a woman that could possibly take care of you, if we decided to part ways. Then the villainous hunt became more relentless. So, we decided to part ways, unfortunately," Ray was on the brink of tears, he also took over the story, " We arrived in Pallet town, cloaked and hooded, it was raining, we walked up to the house, and after holding you one last time, I took you into my arms and…" Ray couldn't finish, it hurt too much. "It's okay, uncle." "No Ash, it hurt too much." Mewtwo finished for him, " He walked up to the house and knocked. Mrs. Ketchum answered and he told what he could, while not revealing his name or Groudon & Kyogre. He asked for her to raise you." "Is that why?" Mewtwo nodded his head. Rayquaza was crying, "I know I was doing the right thing to protect you, Ash, but knowing that I tore my family apart, it's unbearable." Ash got up and hugged him. "Thanks Ash, I need that." "We disappeared into hiding, when ever we got the chance to see you we took it." Ash looked over at Ho-oh who just nodded. After a while of Catching up with his family, Ash had to leave to go meet with his friends.

As Mewtwo turned to go, after teleporting Ash to near where his friends were, he remembered he had something to give Ash. "Here," he said handing Ash a device that looked like a PokeDex, but had a bigger screen, "What is it?" "It's like a cell phone, but call's anyone in the family. If you need one of us, just call. See you later, my nephew." After Mewtwo left, Ash went to find his friends, Brock and Misty.

"Hey Ash, where you been?" Brock asked him. "Talking with the legendaries." "You grown close to them," Misty said. 'You don't know the half of it,' Ash thought. "So, where are we of to?" "Sinnoh." "Haven't been there in awhile." They set off. Meanwhile, the leaders of the major villainous teams were meeting.

**So, that the back story. Can you blame Rayquaza for what he did? Next time, the evil plan and the consequences. Also for those wondering, Mewtwo was around and was a member of the legendary council (meaning was considered a legendary), and had the title of "Lord Mewtwo," before Ash was born. All legends have titles, of course.**

**If you liked it, leave a review. This has been the emperorofmultiverse. See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Evil's strike and Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: See chap. 1**

_Last time:_

_Meanwhile, the leaders of the major villainous teams were meeting._

On with the show;

Cyrus, Archie, Maxie, Ghetsis, and Giovanni were plotting an ultimate take- over the world scheme, but faced one major problem. " Every time we try, the legendaries stand against us, and that boy," Giovanni said. "I know he stopped my attempt to create a new world by controlling Dialga and Palkia, but that mostly due to Giratina's work," Cyrus said. Archie says, "There is word of a Pokemon far more powerful then all others, including the legends. One whom all bow to, even the creation trio and the ancestor pokemon: Lady Mew, bow down. They say the name is Arceus, the god/goddess of all creation." "Jessie and James told me of such pokemon, but I didn't know it's name. If it is the one that created the universe, then what are the legends to it?" Giovanni said. "I think that they form a council," Ghetsis spoke up. Maxie asked, " That may be true, but what of Mewtwo?" "Do not mention him around me." " Why? He fits the bill." "What would that be?" "Only one of him, extremely powerful, and can't breed." Ghetsis says, " the one thing I have noticed is that the boy, Ash Ketchum is very close to the legendaries." "So?" "So, we kidnap the boy and tell the legendaries that they must surrender to free him." With evil smirks, they went through with their plan.

Ash and friends were walking threw Sinnoh when they were jumped by grunts of the villainous teams. They were held down, while Ash was being tied up. The grunts used their Alakazam to teleport themselves and Ash away, leaving Brock and Misty. Brock and Misty went to Spear Pillar. After climbing to the top, briefly taking note that the lady of time, Dialga, and the lord of space, Palkia, weren't there. Brock pulls out the Azure flute, Ash trusted him with it, played the song of Arceus, and the stairway leading up to the Hall of Origin appeared. They made the long climb up the stairs.

They barged in on a lot of people they didn't know, luckily though, Mewtwo was in his normal form. "Lord Mewtwo!" "Yes?" "Ash has been kidnapped." All eyes fell on Groudon & Kyogre, knowing the storm that was about to brew. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kyogre yelled. "Ash has been kidnapped, ma'am." Brock repeated, scared for his life. Groudon wrapped Kyogre in his arms to keep her from hurting anyone. Latios and Latias dragged them away to talk with them. "Don't you realize that was one of the few things we never wanted to hear," Latios said. " I'm sorry, Lord Latios, Lady Latias, but could you please tell us who those two are?" "The lord of continents and his wife, the lady of the seven seas." Latias said, 'Lord Groudon and Lady Kyogre.' Who is responsible for this?" Rayquaza said, venom in his voice. "The villainous teams." "Which ones?" Giratina asked, voice ice cold. "all of them." "They will pay with their lives," Groudon whispered in Kyogre's ear. Then, the computer terminal sounded to show there was incoming call. Mewtwo answered, it was Giovanni. "we meet again, Mewtwo," "Your making this day go from bad to worse," "I thought I let you and the legends know that you must surrender yourselves in order to free Ash Ketchum." The camera turned to show a badly beaten Ash. "you just signed your death warrant." "Don't be that way, it's just business, Mewtwo." "I'll kill you." The connection was cut. Mewtwo was so angry, punched a hole in the wall. "He will pay." " they can no longer postpone their Judgment!" Arceus spoke up from her throne. Groudon, still holding his wife, said, "Go, all of you, bring Ash home and bring the traitors in for justice." the legends, beside Groudon, Kyogre, and Arceus, busted out of the hall of origin. They all let out a war-cry, loudest being Giratina and Rayquaza. Everyone in the world knew then, that someone committed a deliberate act of war against the legendaries and that they wanted only thing: revenge.

**Sorry it took awhile, life was in the way. Next part will be soon.**

**Please leave a review if you liked it. The emperor is out. Peace.**


End file.
